fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Kalarisis Vai Asoraius
"If you so much as lay a finger on Ivy I will make sure you never bear children!" Kalarisis vai Asoraius is one of only a handful of surviving Gargoyles from her home clutch in Augustgrad, whose name, translated from its original wording, means "Clutch of the Azure Desert." During the Great Desert War, Kalarisis' clutch was attacked and ransacked by the Rakshasa, and Kalarisis herself shackled with cursed chains and forced into statue form for roughly 230 years. Only recently escaped from her imprisonment, she has wound up in a world remarkably different from how she remembered it, and has since been on a personal mission to find her place in both it and in the grand scheme of things. Due to the nature of the shackles, Kalarisis did not age during her hibernation. She has been slowly learning more about other races and the modern world, and is currently well versed in modern society. Profile Race: '''Augustgradian Gargoyle (Asoraius Subspeices) '''Age: 597 (364 if time spent is stasis is discounted) '''Occupation: '''Part-Time Daycare Assistant, Mercenary, Broodqueen '''Faction: '''Nightwatch '''Height: '''6'00" (Not counting wings '''Weight: '''244lbs '''Innate Element: '''Earth Personality Profile Kalarisis is known not only for the bit of culture shock she has going on, but for her unusual world-view, which has not adapted well to modernity. She believes wholeheartedly that any woman who has the means should, at some point in their lives, have children, and that said children are one of the greatest gifts the world can offer. She has difficulty understanding individuals who have had relatively few (or no) children despite having the means available, though she has gotten much better at not making herself look foolish in regards to this. Her home culture also had little in the way of modesty (Kal's usual outfit was considered overdressed by gargoyle standards), though on this, Kal has adapted considerably better. In her off-hours, away from the battlefield, Kalarisis enjoys music and is an accomplished harpist. Being raised for it from childhood, Kalarisis has a natural affinity for taking care of children, and works part-time for a local day-care center when not tending to matters in and around Nightwatch. Those willing to look past her horns and wings find her an affectonate, caring woman who cares deeply for those she cares about. She has a fondness for chocolate, as well, and is especially fond of pastries that use it, which she's been known to acquire from Hestia's on a routine basis. Kalarisis is both motherly and protective, and tends to look at her squadmates as her charges - especially Ivianna, whom she views as a surrogate daughter. She gets along quite well with Luvenia, and seems to have both a healthy respect for - and deep rivalry with - Verlaine. She distrusts Nara, and respects - though is intimidated by - Cima. She seems to enjoy the company of Raviel as well. She gets along well with Isabelle, though she has a tendency to butt heads with both Valerie and Naisha. With the recent events uncovering much of what has happened to her people. Kal has managed to reconnect with Khaasis, the latter having let go of her hate for her mother.